A Gift for My Teme
by Aglaia Cherise
Summary: Naruto yang merasa bingung ingin memberi kado apa pada Sasuke, meminta saran pada teman-temannya. Kira-kira saran apa yang diberikan teman-teman Naruto? Special Fic for Sasuke's Birthday. Mind to RnR?


**S****pecial Fic for Sasuke's Birthday**

**Pair: Uchiha Sasuke dan Uzumaki Naruto**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Romance/Humor**

**Warning: Gaje, AU, OOC, Typo, etc. Don't Like, Don't Read!**

**Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**A Gift for My Teme © Aizawa Narui**

**

* * *

**

Pagi itu, Naruto sedang duduk berdua dengan Sasuke di atap sekolah. Kebetulan jam pelajaran pertama mereka kosong, jadi mereka bisa bebas berada di atap. Sudah hampir sepuluh menit Naruto menatap Sasuke yang sedang membaca sebuah buku di sampingnya. Merasa risih terus menerus diperhatikan kekasihnya, Sasuke langsung meletakkan bukunya dan menatap balik Naruto.

"Kau kenapa, Dobe? Ada yang aneh di wajahku, heh?" tanya Sasuke.

Naruto nyengir salah tingkah, "Ano...boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?"

"Hn. Tanya saja," kata Sasuke sambil mengambil kembali bukunya.

"Ng~ seminggu lagi 'kan kau ulang tahun, Teme. Kau mau kado apa?" tanya Naruto ragu-ragu.

Sejenak Sasuke terdiam, "Nothing," jawab Sasuke sebelum kembali meneruskan kegiatan membacanya.

"Eh? Masa' tidak ada sesuatu yang kau inginkan, Teme?" tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Ada."

"Apa?"

"R-A-H-A-S-I-A."

"Ck, kau pelit sekali sih. Ayo beritahu aku, apa yang kau inginkan, Teme," kata Naruto sambil menoel-noel pundak Sasuke.

"Kau cari tahu saja sendiri, Dobe," kata Sasuke sambil beranjak berdiri. "Ayo, kita harus kembali ke kelas."

"Dasar, kalau begini 'kan aku jadi bingung mau memberikan kado apa padamu, Teme," gerutu Naruto kesal.

.

.

Naruto tampak sedang duduk melamun di meja belajarnya. Hari ini adalah hari minggu, ia berencana hunting kado untuk Sasuke, tapi sampai sekarang ia sama sekali belum tahu apa yang diinginkan Sasuke, ia juga sama sekali tidak punya ide ingin memberikan apa padanya. Semalaman ia berpikir, kado apa yang tepat untuk Sasuke, tapi ia merasa semua yang terlintas dipikirannya sama sekali tidak cocok untuk Sasuke.

Naruto juga sudah meminta saran pada teman-temannya, kado apa yang sebaiknya ia berikan pada Sasuke. Dan hasilnya adalah ia mendapatkan sederet saran yang isinya:

_**-Sai: Berikan lukisan bugil dirimu untuknya. **_

What the- Naruto pun langsung berteriak histeris membaca saran dari Sai. Coret.

_**-Kakashi: Berikan saja dirimu, Naruto. Sasuke pasti senang. **_

Kakashi mesuuuum! Coret.

_**-Itachi: Yang diinginkan Sasuke adalah kau, Naruto. **_

Apa-apaan ini? Sama saja mesumnya dengan Sai dan Kakashi. Coret.

_**-Deidara: Setuju dengan saran Sai, Itachi dan Kakashi. kalau perlu, ajak Sasuke honey moon ke hawaii.  
**_

Gyaaah…ini lagi, memang kapan ia menikah dengan Sasuke? kenapa sih, ia dikelilingi oleh orang-orang mesum? Coret.

_**-Ino: Sebuket bunga. **_

Bunga? Memangnya Sasuke cewek? Coret.

_**-Sakura: Kue tart buatanmu. **_

Tapi ia 'kan tidak bisa masak, lagipula Sasuke tidak terlalu suka kue. Coret.

_**-Shikamaru: Ck, Mendokusei! **_

Naruto langsung sweetdrop membacanya dan mencoretnya dari daftar.

_**-Neji: Dinner. **_

Ehm…boleh juga, tapi mana kadonya? Masa' iya dinner disebut kado? Coret.

_**-Gaara: Ajak jalan-jalan berdua ke tempat favorit kalian. **_

Boleh juga, tapi tetep, apa kadonya? Coret.

_**-Chouji: Berikan semua makanan favoritnya. **_

Eh? Sasuke 'kan bukan tukang makan. Coret.

_**-Hinata: Entahlah, tidak ada ide. **_

Haah…sama saja dengannya. Coret.

_**-Kiba: Tanyakan saja langsung pada orangnya. **_

Haduh, kalau Sasuke mau menjawab, ia tidak perlu repot-repot bertanya 'kan? Coret.

_**-Lee: Berikan voucher fitness di gym. Kobarkan semangat masa muda! **_

Hell yeah, masa' iya ulang tahun disuruh fitness? Coret.

_**-Tenten: Coklat dan boneka keluaran terbaru. **_

OMG! Bisa tewas ia dibantai Sasuke kalau berani memberikan kado itu padanya. Coret.

_**-Shino: Berikan koleksi serangga langka.**_

Dasar, maniak serangga. Coret.

Naruto speechless memandang daftar saran yang diterimanya. Kenapa diantara sekian banyak saran, tidak ada satu pun saran yang bagus dan pas? Aaargh… Naruto mengacak-acak rambutnya kesal. Ulang tahun Sasuke 'kan tinggal lima hari lagi. Bertanya langsung pada Sasuke sudah, minta saran teman juga sudah, tapi ia masih belum bisa memutuskan apa yang mau ia berikan pada Sasuke. Kalau begini caranya, terpaksa ia harus menggunakan cara terakhir untuk mencari tahu apa yang diinginkan Sasuke.

.

.

**Senin, 19 juli 2010**

Siang ini sepulang sekolah Naruto akan mulai menjalankan misinya, menjadi detective dadakan untuk memata-matai Sasuke. Begitu Sasuke keluar dari kelas, Naruto langsung menguntit Sasuke. Tapi tampaknya, hari ini Sasuke tidak pergi kemana-mana, karena dia langsung pulang ke rumah dan tidak keluar sampai malam. Akhirnya Naruto memutuskan pulang dan melanjutkan penyelidikannya besok.

**Status misi: gagal.**

**Selasa, 20 juli 2010**

Lagi-lagi sepulang sekolah Naruto menguntit Sasuke. Kali ini, Sasuke terlihat mampir ke toko buku. Dengan semangat 45 Naruto terus mengikuti Sasuke dari satu rak buku ke rak buku yang lain. Tidak peduli dengan puluhan pasang mata yang menatapnya curiga, Naruto terus mengamati Sasuke. Saat di rak buku kesehatan, Sasuke tiba-tiba saja menoleh ke arahnya berdiri, terkejut, Naruto sontak berbalik dan sembarangan mengambil buku dari rak kemudian pura-pura membacanya. Setelah beberapa saat, Sasuke kembali memilih-milih buku, melihat itu, Naruto langsung menghembuskan nafas lega. Tapi ia merasa heran, kenapa orang-orang di dekatnya memandang ke arahnya sambil senyum-senyum gaje. Penasaran Naruto meneliti penampilannya. Sepertinya tidak ada yang salah, tapi kenapa mereka menatapnya seperti itu? Saat meletakan kembali buku yang dipegangnya ke rak, mata Naruto terbelalak lebar membaca judulnya. _**10 cara memperoleh kepuasan dalam bercinta.**_ What the- Naruto merinding disko saat melihat _**Hard picture**_ yang terpampang di covernya. Ya Tuhan, pantas saja orang-orang menatap aneh sambil senyum-senyum gaje padanya. Wajah Naruto langsung merah padam seperti kepiting rebus. Tanpa ba-bi-bu, Naruto langsung keluar dari toko buku itu sambil mengumpat dalam hati dan bersumpah tidak akan mau lagi menginjakkan kaki di toko buku.

**Status misi: gagal.**

**Rabu, 21 juli 2010**

Naruto kembali menjalankan misinya. khusus hari ini Naruto tidak lagi menguntit Sasuke, tapi ia terang-terangan meminta Sasuke agar mengajaknya kemanapun dia pergi hari ini. Dan siang itu, atas suruhan paman Fugaku, Sasuke mengajaknya pergi ke rumah guru biologi mereka, Zetsu-sensei untuk meminta sample tanaman gingseng langka yang bisa jadi obat mujarab untuk segala macam penyakit. Selain menjadi guru, Zetsu-sensei juga merupakan pembudidaya tanaman langka. Sampai di rumah Zetsu-sensei, Naruto dan Sasuke lagsung cengok melihat rumah Zetsu-sensei yang sangat besar dan dipenuhi dengan berbagai macam tanaman. Mereka heran sendiri, ini rumah kok kaya' hutan ya? Atau memang ini hutan yang dijadikan rumah? Oleh Zetsu-sensei mereka disuruh mengambil sendiri gingseng langka itu di salah satu sudut tamannya err…hutannya mungkin. Mereka hanya diberi petunjuk singkat, alhasil mereka berdua sukses tersesat di hutan buatan Zetsu-sensei. Butuh waktu berjam-jam sebelum akhirnya mereka bisa keluar dari sana.

**status misi: gagal.**

**Kamis, 22 juli 2010. **

Hari ini adalah terakhir tapi Naruto terpaksa menunda jadwal penguntitannya. Karena hasil ulangan matematika-nya mendapatkan hasil di bawah standart, maka siang ini, Naruto bersama hampir separuh teman sekelasnya mengikuti remedial ulangan matematika. Sementara Sasuke yang tidak ikut remedial sudah pulang lebih dulu. Naruto yang tidak konsentrasi sudah berusaha sebaik dan secepat mungkin mengerjakan soal-soal tersebut. Tapi sialnya, soal-soal matematika yang diberikan oleh Anko-sensei benar-benar sulit. Bahkan lebih sulit dari soal yang sebelumnya, seluruh peserta remedial kontan mengeluh panjang, kalo begini caranya, sama juga bohong. Tepat dua jam kemudian remedial ulangan selesai, secepat kilat Naruto berlari keluar ruangan, diambilnya HP dari saku celananya, ia berencana menelpon Sasuke untuk mencari tahu dimana Sasuke sekarang berada. Baru saja Naruto akan memencet tombol speed dial, tubuhnya terdorong dari belakang, karena hilang keseimbangan tubuh Naruto oleng dan HP di tangannya pun melayang dan sukses jatuh ke dalam kolam di depan kelasnya. Naruto hanya bisa diam membeku di tempat menatap HP kesayangannya yang berenang-renang kemudian tenggelam di dasar kolam.

**Status misi: gagal total.**

**.**

**.**

Naruto tampak berjalan mondar-mandir di kamarnya. Dari tadi ia terus menatap ke arah jam di dindingnya. Jarum jam menunjuk pukul setengah sepuluh malam. Dua setengah jam lagi Sasuke ulang tahun dan ia sama sekali belum mempersiapkan kado untuk Sasuke. Sekarang apa yang harus ia lakukan? Naruto duduk di tepi ranjangnya gelisah. Detik demi detik berlalu, menit demi menit pun terlewati, tak terasa waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam.

"Ck, sebaiknya aku ke rumah Sasuke saja, akan kupaksa dia mengatakan apa yang diinginkannya dan apapun itu, aku akan memberikannya," putus Naruto. Dikenakannya jacket kesayangannya, lalu diambilnya kunci motor di meja. Secepat kilat Naruto memacu motornya menuju ke rumah Sasuke. Motor Naruto melaju kencang menembus pekat malam. Tepat pukul setengah dua belas, Naruto sampai di depan gerbang kediaman Uchiha. Setelah memarkir motornya dan memanjat pintu gerbang, di sinilah ia sekarang, tepat di bawah jendela kamar Sasuke. Karena HP-nya rusak, ia tidak bisa menelpon Sasuke untuk menyuruhnya turun, karena itu ia terpaksa memanjat balkon kamar Sasuke.

**Tok..tok..tokk…**

Naruto mengetuk pintu balkon kamar Sasuke pelan sambil sesekali memanggil nama Sasuke. Setelah hampir lima menit menunggu, akhirnya pintu balkon Sasuke terbuka. Dari dalam munculah Sasuke yang masih setengah mengantuk.

"Sedang apa kau malam-malam di sini, Dobe?" tanya Sasuke dengan ekspresi heran.

"Lama sekali sih kau membuka pintunya? Di sini dingin, Teme," gerutu Naruto mengacuhkan pertanyaan Sasuke.

"Siapa suruh kau datang malam-malam, heh? Ayo, masuk."

Setelah Naruto masuk, Sasuke menutup kembali pintu balkonnya. Ditatapnya Naruto yang tengah duduk di ranjangnya dengan seringaian di wajah.

"Apa kau sengaja datang malam-malam untuk menyerahkan diri padaku, Dobe?" tanya Sasuke sambil berjalan mendekati Naruto.

Mata Naruto menyipit waspada, "Apa maksud pertanyaanmu itu, huh? Aku datang hanya untuk mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun padamu, Teme!" sergah Naruto.

"Oh ya? Kalau memang begitu, kau bisa mengucapkannya besok di sekolah 'kan, Dobe?" Sasuke berhenti tepat di depan Naruto.

"Aku ingin jadi yang pertama mengucapkannya padamu, karena itu aku rela datang ke sini malam-malam."

"Hn. Kau bisa mengucapkannya lewat telpon kalau memang begitu," kata Sasuke sambil membungkukkan badan sehingga wajahnya sejajar dengan Naruto.

"HP-ku rusak terkena air, jadi aku tidak bisa menelponmu."

"Hmm..begitu ya?" Sasuke tersenyum penuh arti pada Naruto.

"Ck, kau ini kenapa sih? Kalau kau tidak suka aku datang ke sini ya sudah, aku pulang saja kalau begitu," kata Naruto sambil mendorong tubuh Sasuke menjauh.

Saat Naruto beranjak berdiri, tiba-tiba saja Sasuke menarik tangan Naruto lalu merebahkannya ke ranjang, ditindihnya tubuh Naruto dengan posisi kedua tangannya bertumpu di samping kepala Naruto. "Kau mau kemana, Dobe? Kau sudah menyerahkan diri, tidak mungkin aku akan membiarkanmu pergi begitu saja," kata Sasuke menyeringai.

"Kau mau apa, Teme? Jangan macam-macam ya?" ancam Naruto dengan wajah pucat.

"I want you, Dobe," bisik Sasuke di telinga Naruto. Tubuh Naruto menegang sesaat, sekilas ia teringat saran Kakashi, Sai, Itachi dan Deidara. Jadi ternyata, Sasuke memang menginginkannya? Sasuke menjilat leher Naruto sampai ke ujung bibirnya. Tangan kiri Sasuke pun ikut membelai pipi Naruto lembut. Naruto kontan memejamkan mata dengan tubuh gemetaran. Seketika ia juga teringat kata-katanya di kamarnya tadi. Ya Tuhan, apa ia harus memberikan apa yang diinginkan Sasuke? Tiba-tiba saja Naruto merasakan tubuh Sasuke yang menindihnya berguncang pelan, saat itulah Naruto menyadari kalau tangan dan lidah Sasuke tak lagi menyentuh tubuhnya. Bahkan samar-samar ia bisa mendengar suara tawa tertahan. Karena penasaran, Naruto membuka matanya perlahan dan mendapati Sasuke tengah tersenyum lembut padanya.

"Bodoh. Ternyata kau benar-benar bodoh, Dobe," kata Sasuke sambil bangkit dari atas tubuh Naruto. Sasuke lalu duduk di samping Naruto yang perlahan juga bangun dari posisi terlentangnya.

Naruto menatap heran Sasuke yang juga tengah menatap ke arahnya, "Jadi…tadi kau…"

"Aku cuma bercanda, Dobe. Baru segitu saja kau sudah gemetaran," kata Sasuke tersenyum sembari mengacak-acak rambut pirang jabrik Naruto.

Naruto mendengus kesal mendengarnya, "Lain kali, kalau kau menggodaku seperti itu lagi, kutonjok kau, Teme."

"Hn, lalu kenapa tadi kau tidak menonjokku, Dobe?" goda Sasuke dengan seringai di wajahnya.

"Itu…ah, sudahlah tidak usah dibahas lagi," sergah Naruto kesal. Ia bangkit berdiri lalu berjalan menuju balkon. Sasuke pun bangkit dan mengikuti Naruto ke balkon.

"Langitnya indah, Teme," kata Naruto sembari menatap bintang-bintang yang bertaburan di langit.

"Ya," Sasuke mengiyakan seraya ikut menatap ke langit.

Naruto berbalik dan menatap wajah Sasuke lekat-lekat, "Happy Birthday, Sasuke," ucap Naruto lirih. "Wish you all the best. Maaf, aku tidak bisa memberikan apa-apa sebagai kado."

Sasuke menatap Naruto dengan senyuman lembut, direngkuhnya Naruto ke dalam pelukannya, "Thanks, Dobe. Aku tidak perlu kado apapun, karena kau adalah kado terindah dalam hidupku," ucap Sasuke sembari mengecup kening Naruto sayang.

Naruto tersenyum dan membalas pelukan Sasuke erat. Di bawah taburan bintang-bintang Sasuke mengucapkan make a wish-nya dalam hati. 'Semoga aku bisa selalu bersamamu, Dobe.' tepat saat itulah sebuah sinar perak keemasan berpendar dan meluncur turun dari langit, seolah menjawab doa Sasuke.

FIN

* * *

A/N: Yeiii…akhirnya fic ini jadi juga. ide nongol tadi pagi, langsung diketik deh. Capek dan pegel banget rasanya.

HAPPY BIRTHDAY, SASUKE *tebar-tebar bunga tujuh rupa*

Semoga cepat menemukan jalan yang benar dan segera kembali pada Naruto ya, hehehe…

Mohon maaf kalo fic'nya gaje dan aneh.

Mind to Review? ^^


End file.
